Stereotype Life Discontinued
by sillyhappyperson
Summary: Max has a normal life besides the fact that her best friends Fang and Sam both have a crush on her. How will she get through once one of them start acting on their feelings? Will her life ever get back to the way it used to be? FAX
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and this is obvious a fanfiction meaning that created by a fan that does not use this as profit because that would be stupid and obvious plagiarism of characters since not the plot which I don't know yet.

This story does not have them with wings, and since I'm annoyed at all the usual opening with the extremely long and listing intros I'm going to try and change it up a bit.

*I updated this a little bit grammatically since I first uploaded it*

-AN: I've changed it a bit because a detail doesn't work out for the later chapters

First Maximum Ride Fanfic so hope everyone enjoys

-hi! I'm a line! Ignore me if you want but I'm here to be helpful-

"Ugh I can't believe he did this again?" I screamed loudly mentally. Mentally because I was in the school's parking lot and if anyone screams out loud there it means teachers and people you don't really know looking at you like you have issues. I might not have a flawless record at school but I don't want to have people believe and force me into having a therapist. I don't even see the point of therapists, partially because if you split the word it's the rapist. (AN. I got that off of Facebook)

Annoyed and pissed right now at every little thing like my hair, I took a hair band off of my wrist and tied my dirty blond hair into a ponytail and started to walk home in the abnormally warm sun. Before too long though I was able to think clearly enough to get out my cell phone and sweetly leave an angry message to Fang, the cause of my anger. He let it go to voicemail which was a smart choice.

"Hi Fang it's Max you know your best friend who you were supposed to drop off at home today? This was your last chance Fang and you knew it, I'll riding with Sam from now on."I clicked end and smiled to myself because lately I haven't been spending that much time lately with Sam, much to Fang's internal enjoyment.

What's weird is that they've hated each other since they first met. We've known each other since we were six years old. It didn't make any sense to me then and it doesn't make any sense to me now. If you can imagine two little boys, one with black hair the other with brown, and a dirty blond girl and the boys glaring in an odd completive way with the girl confused then you know what it looked like to our parents. To me all I saw were my two best friends not happy with each other. I've tried to get them to like each other. It lasted till last year when I decided to go out on a date with a guy that Sam recommended. In nice words, it was horrible and I ended up calling Fang who at the time didn't know I was even on a date. Anyways so the days after that I prefer not to mention and Fang avoids Sam as if he's a contagious disease.

Being smart now that I'd blown off a little bit of steam in my two sentence voicemail to Fang; I called Iggy, my slightly older brother. Truthfully though he is taller than me and I'm only older by about 45 seconds. He answered right away which was interesting because he is usually never around his cell phone or is busy when I call him.

"Hi sis! I can't pick you up,"

"Ah he knows me too well," I thought to myself.

"I'm with Fang who got me into detention which just ended and had his phone taken away earlier today. He's spazzing by the way, well as spazzing as Fang can get. You want to talk to him?"

"Yes please"

"K, I'll get him for you," I waited, hearing Iggy yell Fang and that I wanted to talk to him.

"Hi,"

"Hi Fang, you should have told me that you two were in detention. I'm not at school anymore and it'll take me a while to get home."

"Sorry"

"STOP WITH THE ONE WORDED SENTENCES!"

"Nope," I could hear a small smirk in his voice.

"See you tomorrow and be on time or I ride with Sam." Then I ended the call not letting him get to state his opinion about me riding with Sam which I know would not be a happy one.

After about another 20 minutes of walking, I was home where I saw, unsurprisingly, Fang's car. Opening the door with my ever handy key, I stepped in, just in time to be attacked by my brother's best friend's younger sister, Angel who was always at our house. Personally I think she comes here so much for my mom's cookies which are the best chocolate chip cookies in the world. I'm likely exaggerating but I don't like cookies not baked from her as much.

"Hi Angel," I said with a smile.

"Hi Max! Fang is here with Iggy and he's mad, why is he mad Max?"

"He's just grumpy Angel, he must have had a bad day."

"Oh okay Max. I'm going to go play with Total, Gazzy's here too."

"Thanks for telling me sweetheart." I gave her a hug and headed to Iggy's room after dropping my backpack off in my own of course. Being me I knocked on the door and just as it was wide enough for me to get inside, I ran into the person who had opened the door. The person ended up being Iggy which was good because we had a routine of what to do when I do this to him. He tries to punch me while I try to punch him, although we never actually try then we shouted, "I am ninja!" We then glared at each other before bursting into laughter. I looked at Gazzy and Fang who were also occupying Iggy's room. It wasn't unusual for me to be in there but I preferred not to be in case Iggy was building a bomb with Gazzy which always scares me a bit. They've done some really dangerous stuff with those bombs. Honestly I still don't understand how they make bombs and I don't want to know. Anyways I look at Fang's face which is usually inhumanly straightly emotionless and surprised to see that his eyes did look a little angry.

"Hi Gazzy hi Fang. Come on Fang to my room." With that I grabbed his arm roughly, said my short goodbyes to Gazzy and Iggy and pulled Fang into my room slamming the door loudly behind us.

-hi line again! I'm here to end this chapter-

And that is the end of the chapter for now because I am lazy and because I just don't feel like writing more. I know I didn't give a description for each character but really you should know it. If you didn't what is exactly the point of reading the fanfiction? To hate on it?

Anyways if you haven't caught one during the story the person telling the story is Max. Fang and Sam are her best friends, Iggy is her brother, Gazzy is Iggy's best friend, and Angel is Gazzy's younger sister. Also Total is Angel's dog that she brings everywhere…well pretty much everywhere

I'll add Nudge, Ella and Max's mom later. I'm not sure about Jeb though…he might be left out because I don't like him much.

Note this story I repeat has not plot at the moment what so ever. I have nothing planned. It could go horribly all of a sudden and I might completely change it on whim because I decide It wasn't good enough. Well hope you have enjoyed it so far.

REVIEW! Click the button you know you want to, that and join the dark side for cookies because cookies are amazing and you all know it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I repeat that I do not own Maximum Ride and all that normal stuff that you're supposed to say.

If you're reading this thanks for review those who did, I'm surprised anyone actually liked this…I tend to get hate for my stuff.

I'm happy because I didn't epicly fail my honors English essay…I just got a B- which isn't that great but I get a rewrite so I'm happy meaning here's a chapter of my not quite sure what story.

AN- Sorry about the notification about a new chapter it was just a false alarm. I just updated the first one and honestly you can't just replace the file so yeah.

And what is written before is from yesterday when I had time and decided to procrastinate on writing this*I have time management issues* Anyways onto the story!

Pretend there is a line here….because the site won't keep the ones I originally had…

_Previously_

"_Hi Gazzy hi Fang. Come on Fang to my room." With that I grabbed his arm said my short goodbyes to Gazzy and Iggy and pulled Fang into my room slamming the door loudly behind us._

"So Fang I hear that you're angry. What's up?" I asked. Guess what he answered? If you guessed he gushed his feelings, I'm looking at you funny even though you don't know him. No, what he did was stare at me then look away in his best poker face. It isn't really scary or anything his poker face, just unusual for him to show it to me since I actually know the difference from his poker face and his usual expression.

If you haven't caught on yet, Fang is not a talkative person but he's one of my best friends so I naturally know him pretty well. Normally if I asked him something like this he would give me at least a one word answer just to annoy me and smirk a little. This is why I have Sam as a best friend as well, because he actually talks and will start pointless conversations of pretty much anything. With Fang it's all about silent conversations.

Annoyed at Fang for not answering, I went up to him and shake him like a rag doll.

"Tell me now!" I said in my dictator voice or that's what Iggy calls it anyways. He tilted his up to look at me and said in his clear deep voice, "Don't ride with him."

I just looked at him thinking that he was insane that this was what was bothering him. With laughter I said, "That's what's bothering you? Wow Fang I feel touched you still care. Though I was planning riding with Sam since you weren't there afterschool today," At this his eyes flashed a bit with annoyance then disappeared.

"But," I continued, "Since you have a good reason, you still have your last chance." I could see from these words that he was relieved. On my usual impulse, I hugged him. Of course he's Mr. Emotionless so he was motionless as usual.

"So…speak." He just rolls his eyes.

"There's nothing to say." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"If you keep this up I'm going to call Sam to come over." I was using the fact that he didn't like Sam against him.

"I'll talk then." I smile brightly because why shouldn't I? I just got what I wanted without much effort. After a few moments of silence, which FYI was not abnormal, it's just one of those silences that you want to fill but isn't awkward, we started homework. We finished it pretty quickly because it was a) easy and b) Fang doesn't talk much and give me a chance to procrastinate. Sam and I are procrastinating buddies. When Fang isn't around, I'm on Facebook and chatting to Sam although Fang doesn't know that.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"Hey Max!" I turned around to see who was shouting my name although I already knew who it was. I smile, "Hi Sam." Then I gave him a big hug which he warmly returned and lifted me up while doing so. Yeah that's how tall he is, I'm 5 foot 10 inches so to do that you have to be pretty tall.

"Had Fang over yesterday?"

"Yep, you were on Facebook procrastinating weren't you?"

"Guilty, but it's not my fault that I don't like homework and I like to go on the site."

"I can't blame you, that's why I do homework with Fang. No distractions what-so-ever. "He just laughed and walked me to my next class. (She's at school if you haven't realized it yet and also they're in high school) While walking we passed by Fang, I waved hi then continued to talk to Sam.

*Afterschool*

"Hi Fang!" I shouted to him while running towards his car.

"You're cheery,"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

"Okayyyyyy…so are we just waiting for Iggy or are we just going to leave?" He just sighed, opened the door for me to get in, and then looked at me with a look that said what do you think. Once on the road I tried to get Fang to talk again. This was a usual thing for me to do when Iggy wasn't with us. If he was…well I'll let you find out for yourself.

"So are you going to stay over and do homework at my house?"

"Yes,"

"Can you make a Facebook?"

"No."

"What's wrong with making a Facebook?"

"It's not pointful."

"Whatever." Then rolled my eyes and looked out the window. After a while, he actually spoke voluntarily.

"Iggy and I are planning on making a band." Now this news surprised me as it seemed a very unFang thing to do.

"Wow that was the last thing I expected to you to say." He just smirked, smug that he'd caught me off guard.

"So what are you and Iggy going to do as a band? What kind of band? Not rap are you?"

"Iggy plans on being the bassist and I plan on being the guitarist and singer."

"Whoa Fang are you sure you didn't hit your head on rock or anything lately? You sing? You barely ever talk. Also don't you need a drummer?" He just rolled his eyes as if he'd heard this all before which he probably had from Iggy.

"Yes I know it's unexpected and we do need a drummer." After Fang said this, I thought of all the people who I knew that could be a drummer.

"How about Dylan?" By the look on Fang's face it seemed he didn't know Dylan although he was really popular. He was that well liked guy that was just good at everything who also had pretty much every girl's heart in his hands…including mine…sort of. If you don't know what I mean, it's where you like him but if he's taken you aren't suicidal or trying and break up his coupleness with his girlfriend. Meaning I'm a normal sane person unlike some of the people *coughBrigidcough*

The reason I say it like that is because Dylan used to date Brigid. Then broke up with her and since then she's tried to get in between all of his relationships. I think she should be pretty close to a lawsuit soon although it won't matter since her dad is a, guess what? A lawyer. In my thoughts she's insane. Anyways back to the topic of Dylan being part of Fang and Iggy's band.

"I'll show you who he is Fang. I've heard that can play the drums so it should work. I don't think there is any sports practices that could keep him from being part of your band this month." Fang just looks at me then turns his head a little from left to right. This is when I realized that we were already at my house.

"Wow when did we get here? I didn't notice the car stop."

"A few minutes ago while we were speaking about my band."

"Oh, well come on, to the kitchen!" I opened the door, grabbed my backpack and ran to the door of my house. Getting out the key, I shoved it into the hole, opened the door then raced to the kitchen where the aroma of fresh baked cookies lay.

"Hi mom can I have a cookie pleaseeee?"

"Yes but not too many," she said with a smile. Happily I turned to the two trays of fresh baked. When about to reach for a cookie, I felt a presence next to me. Startled I jumped a little although I knew it was Fang.

"Really Fang? You couldn't wait till after I got my cookie before surprising me?"

"You wouldn't leave me one then."

"True, okay take a cookie then." He did and after I got mine we headed upstairs to finish and start our homework in my room.

-I'm a line to end this chapter-

And the chapter is done I hope you like it. Sorry for the random update message for followers. I didn't realized they do have a replace file thing…didn't read I got lazy.

In this chapter I decided to bring Dylan in although I kind of wanted him to be really little originally because of the book Fang (which I didn't like that much) but I kind of like it better this way.

Hope you enjoyed

Review because what do you have to lose if you do?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride although it would be cool if I did

First, my computer is still dead but since my dad doesn't use his old one much it's pretty much mine for now.

Second thanks MiNam3IzViVi for telling me about the lines, I did originally have some in the word document, I didn't know that they get rid of those which is really mean of them

Before my computer died I had started this chapter but it sucked so this gives me an actually reason why I shouldn't be lazy and give you the crappy chapter

*after small change note- thanks to the person who picked up on my mess up of Nudge, I'm sorry about that I guess that small detail slipped my mind in later chapters. She's meant to be a new person to the school

_Previously_

_"Really Fang? You couldn't wait till after I got my cookie before surprising me?"_

_"You wouldn't leave me one then."_

_"True, okay take a cookie then." He did and after I got mine, we headed upstairs to finish and started our homework in my room._

While heading up we bumped into Iggy and by bumped into I mean we heard an explosion in the direction of his room. Looking at Fang, I turned my head towards Iggy's room asking if we wanted to check the damages. He just shrugged so I barged into Iggy's room to find both Iggy and Gazzy his best friend surrounded by smoke and the smell of burnt material.

"Really Iggy? " I exclaimed.

"What? It's not that bad. I didn't explode the house and the car like I did that one time." Iggy replied.

"Oh yeah that was amazing. Biggest explosion we ever made." Gazzy commented. I just glared at them. Till saying, "Wait till I tell mom," then left him to think of what would happen once she found out. I dragged Fang with me as I exited. He had just been standing there like a brick wall through the entire thing. Neither of us spoke till we were in my room and surprisingly it wasn't me who broke the silence.

"They've exploded a house and a car at the same time." Fang said in his usual monotone with an underlay of unbelief and questioning.

"Yeah…they have. Most awkward experience of my life since it wasn't our house."

"Do I want to know?"

"Nope and I'm not telling you." He just rolled his eyes when I said this before starting on the Honors English essay that was due in two days. While I wrote looking back and forth from my To Kill a Mockingbird and my paper, I could feel Fang staring at me. Looking up I met his eyes.

"Something on my face?"

"No,"

"Then what is with the staring?"

"It's nothing." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes and continue my essay when I realized I was done with it and just had to proof read it and type it up. Happy, I rushed to my laptop to go onto Facebook and update my status about my essay. From behind me I could feel Fang's eyes rolling at my need to post something on Facebook. Next thing I knew Fang had sneaked behind me, not that it was hard for him, and had made me jump up from surprise.

"Fang! Really was that necessary?"

"Yes," I could sense his internal smirking. At that moment a chat box popped up on Facebook. Looking at it, I saw it was Sam. Instantly I started chatting with him while feeling a glare coming from Fang to the computer. Why? I'm not sure. After a while of silence and tapping of keys from talking to Sam, I turned around to look at Fang. During the time he had moved to his homework and was starting to leave.

"Leaving Fang?" He nodded.

"You finish?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay," Then to make up for ignoring him while talking to Sam on Facebook, I hugged Fang which he as usual did not return.

When he left, I returned to my Facebook to find a new friend request and Sam waiting for me to talk to him. While chatting to Sam, I found out the new friend request was my favorite cousin, Ella.

After a while I got bored of being on Facebook and logged off. Having nothing else to do homework I decided to see how bad the damage in Iggy's room was. But when I stepped in I was surprised to see that the room looked like it hadn't been blown up. Confused I ran around the house to look for Iggy and ask him how he'd done that. My running around ended up useless as he ended up not in the house, information told to me by Mom. Now really bored I decided to text JJ. If you're wondering that isn't her real name but since her really name is Jenifer Joy she prefers it. Same case with the nicknames as names for Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. Angel and I are the only ones with no nicknames. Although when I texted JJ, I ended up getting a reply from her step sibling Lissa, who really annoys the crap out of me. By annoying the crap out of me I mean all of us, including Angel who is six and is pretty hard to annoy most of the time. Since I'm still bored I decided to look through my phone's contact list, which no surprise is really short. I ended up calling Sam because texting Fang just costs too much money and he doesn't reply half the time. It probably doesn't make sense how talking to a guy who doesn't talk cost more money but it does because I spend so much time getting him to talk I end up sending a lot of texts. When I text Sam, he tends to just come over to my house. His house is right next door so it's really simple for him to come over. Unsurprisingly the door rang exactly about one minute after I texted him. The moment I opened the door I was attacked by a big bear hug and a smile. Since to give me a hug, Sam picked me up, I managed to see someone behind him. This someone ended up being…..Dylan. Who was now looking at the two of us with a curious eye wondering probably if we were dating or not which I'm going to say now that I am not because he is like my brother, same thing goes for Fang. Once freed from the Sam's clutches, I was introduced to Dylan who I learned was actually a fairly good friend of Sam's. Both of them ended up staying for dinner, which was pizza since I can't cook, Iggy wasn't home and both of my parents decided that tonight would be a great night for them to have "alone time" cue shudder. Anyways so during this time I was given to be with both Sam and Dylan I learned that Dylan is actually a really cool person and I wouldn't mind if he was one of my friends. All of a sudden while talking I remember how Fang's band needs a drummer.

"Hey Dylan are you good at playing the drums?"

"Uhh sort of…not the best but I'm not horrible."

"I'm wondering because Fang and my brother want to start a band but they need a drummer." He nods his head when he hears this. Of course at this moment Sam decided to blurt his surprise that Fang was part of starting a band, something that seemed so far away from his dark, emoish character.

"Fang's going to part of a band? What is he going to be doing?"

"He says guitar and vocals, Iggy's the bass."

"Sounds cool, I'll tell Fang that if he wants I'll join." Dylan tells me.

"Cool," I reply smiling brightly.

"Are you joining?"Dylan asked with a tone the reeked curiosity for some reason.

"No but I'll probably end up watching most of the rehearsals. Iggy is my brother and Fang's my ride home from school most of the time. I don't trust Sam to drive me most of the time he's too distracted and I don't want to die or be in a fatal accident,"

"Hey!" Sam cried out offended.

"Sorry Sam but you know as well as I do that Fang is a better driver than you."

"Yeah...Anyways I think I should go home now it's kind of late." I look to the clock confused as it was only 7 o'clock pm then I understood.

"Okay, have fun you two with a project that I know you both procrastinated on, will continue to procrastinate on and pull an all nighter because you did." Sam smiles and Dylan hides his face while they leave my house to start their very late night.

*Next day*

I was standing outside of my house the next day waiting for Fang when I heard crashing and loud bangs from Sam's house. Before I could comprehend, Dylan was right next to me trying to stop laughing.

"Hi Dylan, I take that something interesting happened this morning?"

When he had finally somewhat caught his breath he answered me, "Yeah and I would recommend that you pretend that Sam doesn't exist for the day or else you might publicly humiliate yourself."

"What happened?"

"He wasn't working much last night and ended up falling asleep so I drew on his face and have made sure that he couldn't look at his face this morning by betting him money." At this response I started laughing at the cruel joke that was being played on my friend. A car honk interrupted my laughing. I turned to see Fang waiting for me, waving bye to Dylan, I ran to Fang's car. We were half way to school when he decided to ask why I was talking to Dylan or in his words "blond dude". My response of how I spent time with him and Sam last night didn't seem to help his mood. By this time we were already at the school and class was about to start. I have never been so glad that I only have four classes each day.(AN: that's how my high school works I'm using it as a model even though it probably doesn't make any sense to those who go to traditional high schools)

While walking to my first class which is Honors English, I managed to start talking to Dylan who had apparently because it was the start of the new term, had changed out of normal English to honors. It also seemed that we were also changing out assigned seat today as well. (AN: all the classes are using tables not desks, it's just how I'm using my life as a base. We use tables and don't have lockers.) I was sitting next to Dylan as well as other people I don't know too well but seem to know Dylan and vice versa.

That's the end for now, I hope the lines are showing, if not tell me because I'm not much of a checker for these types of things. I'm also sorry if you don't understand how I'm making the school thing work. I go to a school that's been around since maybe 2003 or something like that so it's run differently than most schools. We don't have lockers, desks and only four classes per day while keeping an 8:05-3:15 day. I'm pretty sure most of you don't go to this kind of school but this is what I'm basing my story on for the school part. Also I'm sorry for the lack of variety in classes. I'm frosh and I'm still on my first four classes of the year so please don't kill me for my grammar mistakes that most I will eventually get rid of or not. I suck correcting myself most times.

Hope you weren't too disappointed about the amount of times I used Sam and Dylan in this chapter. I'm make something I can reference to later in the story and build on. I'll try and add Fang in next chapter…plus I really feel like making him jealous right now lol I'm so cruel to poor Fang

Anyways hope you enjoyed and remember to review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride

Yeah so I've decided to update two weeks in a row…which is a first and completely unusual since I'm such a big procrastinator for homework…

Anyways if you didn't know already I changed a detail on the first chapter about Sam because I forgot it while writing the other ones. (If you don't know the detail it's the one that Max has tried dating Sam...Yeah I made a part that conflicted with that last chapter)

Hope you enjoy even though no one commented on the last chapter….way to make me feel loved.

*Update note! Yeah sooo I've been putting off writing this but I'm on break. My computer is working again but there are some issues(or just my impatience)

-Hi I'm a line break! ****3

_Previously_

_While walking to my first class which is Honors English I managed to somehow start talking to Dylan, who had apparently changed out of normal English to honors for the start of the new term. It also seemed that we were also changing out assigned seat today as well._ _I ended up sitting next to Dylan as well as other people I don't know too well but seem to know Dylan and vice versa_.

Of course people knowing Dylan isn't actually a big thing, like I kind of said before most people know him. There are a lot of reasons why people know Dylan but the most stereotyping one is that girls know him because he's that kind of really popular person and guys because they either have their girlfriends slightly crushing on him or play a sport with him. It's actually kind of funny how many girls would trip over their feet if he talked to them…not that I'm one of them of course….okay I am but I didn't trip onto my face just kind of bumped into Fang putting both of us in a awkward, compromising position. You imagine that I avoided Fang for a little while after that.

Anyways sitting next Dylan ended up not being that nerve wracking and he got everyone to not feel awkward. The class it's self is beyond annoying, boring and a pain in the butt but sadly a necessity.

*Lunch time*

As usual I'm sitting on the grass in the sunlight with Fang. Yeah it's the usual abnormal site at our school, emo kid sitting in the sun, what has the world come to. Anyways as I telling Fang about my morning, I didn't notice that someone had come up behind me until they jabbed me on my sides with two fingers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That reaction caused a laugh from the person who had jabbed me which was…Dylan and that in turn made me go a little red.

"Dylan! What was that for?"

"Nothing just felt like saying hi. Hey Nick or do you prefer Fang?" I looked over to Fang who hadn't noticed that Dylan had asked him a question.

"Fang? You there?" I said while waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?"

"Dylan asked if you wanted him to call you Nick or Fang," He nodded.

"Fang," I looked over to Dylan who had nodded his head, making me feel like I'd missed something even though I'm pretty sure I hadn't.

"Well that settles that question, so you still need a drummer for your band Fang?" This seemed to catch Fang's interest as he had moved into a sitting position.(he was originally laying down)

"Yeah, you willing?"

"Yeah,"

"Meet us afterschool in the front," Then Fang stood up and left which was unexpected but I guess he just wasn't feeling comfortable.

"Something wrong?" Dylan was looking at me concerned. Now being with Dylan was really starting to bring out my somewhat girlier side which I really don't like because it means I actually care about my appearance and all that kind of stuff.

"No, just Fang being Fang."

"So what do I need to do afterschool?"

"Probably meet with Iggy, talk, see if your good that kind of stuff."

"You coming with us?" I look at him like he'd just grown two heads.

"I'll take that look as yes and I am insane for thinking that you might not." I laughed, Dylan caught on fast. While I laughed, I noticed Fang was surrounded by a group of girls and it included Lissa. This made me bothered and made me feel uncomfortable for some reason.

"I've got to go Dylan, see you afterschool," With that I stood up, grabbed my backpack and walked over to Fang. By the time I was over there he'd finished talking to Lissa and was just kind of standing there.

"Really Fang, Lissa?" As expected he didn't speak, "Do you know what's going to happen?" I shook my head confused.

"Lissa is JJ's stepsister. You have just caused JJ to have some serious pain today. Now later when I go over to JJ's later we're going to suffer from 'Yay Nicky is all mine! I told you I could! HAHA!' from Lissa."

"When are you going to JJ's?"

"Later after I watch Dylan try out for your band." He nodded.

"Anyways I'm still mad at you and…" I was cut off by JJ running toward me with the new girl of the school Monique.

"Max! Meet Monique!"

"Hi Monique."

"Hi! Call me Nudge, I know it's a weird nickname but I've been called that since forever. OMG you two look so cute together. Are you dating? Do you want to go shopping sometime?" At this question I immediately started laughing. Me shopping? Not happening, not unless you want to be on the floor in pain. Nudge looked confused before JJ decided to explain to her that me plus shopping = not good and that I hate it.

"How can you hate shopping! I don't care you are going to come with me even if you don't like it and I'm not taking no for an answer." This was not good, I looked over to Fang who had an expression that says I am not getting in between this.

"I guess I'll go."

"Yay! Oh I forgot who are you? You didn't introduce yourself."  
"Fang."

"He's quiet. Is he always that? Or just to me?"

"Always, you two want to come with me to watch Fang and my brother test a person to be their drummer?"

"What? Fang and Iggy are in a band? Where was I when this happened?" JJ blurt out with surprise.  
"Fang didn't tell you? Wait scratch that of course he didn't he's Fang. Yeah so he and Iggy are starting a band and they're going to see if Dylan is good enough to be in a band with him."

"I'm coming! You should too Nudge." JJ said.

"Okay!" Then the bell rang.

"See you guys afterschool in the front!" Then I went off towards my next class.

-hi page break again

Hope you've enjoyed this edited chapter.

If you really want to know how I've wasted time check out the Koran Drama Playful Kiss. I know it's girly and all and you have to read sub titles but it's sooo cute! Yeah my internal overly girly girly side is coming out.

ALSOOOOOO

REVIEW! PLEASE? For a virtual hug?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride

Yay two chapters one day well actually it used to be one but I made it longer and more worth reading. I'm not sure if anyone actually liked reading from Fang's point of view but I thought it would be fun to throw it in.

FANG's POV

I watched them talking carefreely after I left. I might have seemed a bit hostile but Max had been talking about Dylan for long enough to make me want to ask her to shut up. I had known that Max was crushing on him and who he was when Max had said that he could play the drums. Every girl was crushing on him. Just somehow he noticing and talking to her today when he met her yesterday. Sure she cares, that's exactly why she notices him more than me. I stop looking in front of me to see a group of girls approaching me. Rolling my eyes internally at the idea that they'd actually bother to come towards me when everyone at school pretty much knew that my heart belongs to Max and only Max. I know I'm kind of young to know who I love but with her as my only true friend how could I notice anyone else and take her for granted like Sam. As much as Max pretends that his not hanging around her much doesn't bother her I know it does. We don't get along, me and Sam but he makes Max happy. Plus unlike with Dylan, Max doesn't have a crush on Sam that makes her trip.

"Hi Nick," a girl's voice said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hi,"

"I'm Lissa will you go out on a date with me?" I thought of this, Lissa…I knew this name from somewhere and I have a itching that Max hates her.

"Sure," my answer brought out a large smile from her and they left.

"Really Fang, Lissa?" I turned around to face Max. I didn't speak because Max looks pissed, I mean really pissed, more than when I accidentally made all her white clothes pink by accident.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" I shook my head confused.

"Lissa is JJ's stepsister. You have just caused JJ to have some serious pain today. Now later when I go over to JJ's house we're going to suffer from 'Yay Nicky is all mine! I told you I could! HAHA!' from Lissa." After Max's impersonation I'm really starting regret agreeing to this date. To steer Max's attention away from my mess up I asked her, "When are you going to JJ's?"

"Later after I watch Dylan try out for your band." I nodded, of course she wanted to see the try out.

"Anyways I'm still mad at you and…" Max was cut off by JJ who was running over dragging a girl who I'd never seen before. JJ was her usual self and trying to get Max to make new friends.

"Max! Meet Monique!"

"Hi Monique."

"Hi! Call me Nudge, I know it's a weird nickname but I've been called that since forever. OMG you two look so cute together. Are you dating? Do you want to go shopping sometime?" This girl could definently talk, she had asked all those questions in one breath. That and she really didn't know Max. I've experienced her dislike when her mom forced me to try and get her to go shopping. It hurt like nothing else that I had experienced. JJ filled Nudged about Max's hate for shopping before Nudge burst out shouting,"How can you hate shopping! I don't care you are going to come with me even if you don't like it and I'm not taking no for an answer." Max looked at me scared which I responded a look that told her I'm not helping. She put her head down and gave up.

"I guess I'll go." This gave Nudge excitement.

"Yay! Oh I forgot who are you? You didn't introduce yourself." Nudge had finally noticed me.  
"Fang." I replied.

"He's quiet. Is he always that? Or just to me?" Of course she would wonder about how much I talk. Max replied for me and gave them invites to hang out with us after school

"Always, you two want to come with me to watch Fang and my brother test a person to be their drummer?"

"What? Fang and Iggy are in a band? Where was I when this happened?" JJ blurt out with surprise. I smirked, of course she was didn't know there is no way for her to know I speak the most to Max and that's not much.  
"Fang didn't tell you? Wait scratch that of course he didn't he's Fang. Yeah so he and Iggy are starting a band and they're going to see if Dylan is good enough to be in a band with him."

"I'm coming! You should too Nudge." JJ said.

"Okay!" Then the bell rang.

"See you guys afterschool in the front!" Max shouted before walking off. I watched go before scowling at Dylan who had come up to talk to Max and standing too close for my liking. I'm going to regret having accepting him inside the band if we do I know I am.

-LINE BREAK!

And that ends Fang's POV and it's kind of short…well I don't have much inspiration for what Fang is thinking…plus I don't know how guys think, no guy friends and I'm a girl. (yes I know I'm lame but I'm also writing fanfiction and read it so obviously I'm not cool)

(HAPPY THANKSGIVING! )

Anyways REVIEW! Even though I think I kind of insulted myself and the person reading this end thing…but who cares about being cool then again? It doesn't get you good grades without trying. I admit I'm that annoying person you want to kill because of that.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride.

Okay so sorry for being a really slow updater but this month was not exactly the best. My house lacked Christmas spirit and my honors English grade is an 88.95% so close to an A yet so far. Yeah basicly I'm just making excuses so please read on before I go and start talking to myself.

_Previously_

"_Okay!" Then the bell rang._

"_See you guys afterschool in the front!" Then I went off towards my next class._

*Afterschool* (because honestly what can really happen in class? I'm making Max a semi good student)

We were all standing at the front of the school when Dylan finally arrived. For some reason I think he was slightly intimidated by Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, JJ and me waiting for him which is insane because I'm pretty sure he's been through more frightening situations. Deciding to be a nice person, I grabbed Dylan's arm and dragged him over to skip the minutes we would have to wait if I didn't.

"Hi Dylan, we invited JJ and Nudge to come along to come and watch your audition, and this is Iggy, my brother." I explained/introduced to Dylan. He nodded his head in understanding while in the corner of my eye I saw Iggy inspecting Dylan. After about a minute of just standing in silence I got bored. For fun and to annoy Fang I decided to pretend I was a little kid and pulled on the sleeve of his shirt and said, "Fangie when are we going to start going? We are going to your house right?" He nodded then wrapped his arm around me to give me an unexpected hug. Since this was one of the rare cases that Fang decided to give me a hug I returned it with my usual enthusiasm. While returning Fang's hug Nudge started to talking and awing as if she was a fan club girl.(AN: I've actually acted like a fan girl to one of my friends and her boyfriend it's pretty fun) "Aww your two look so cute together. You should be a couple you would be soo cute and.." "That's enough for now Nudge trust me you don't want Max angry at you." JJ interrupted. "Thanks JJ, lets get moving." Being good children, everyone followed orders and started walking to Fang's house which I have forever labeled in my mind as the house of stuff and emptiness. Fang's parents aren't big on spending time with him all the time and they're kind of overly rich so Fang owns more stuff and items then he wants and needs.

The walk to Fang's house was quick or pretty quick because traveling with a group makes life more fun. (The reason we didn't drive is because it's more fun to walk and Fang had a chafer today drop us off at school so he could show off some new car he got, spoiled child.) I spent the entire time bugging Fang by poking him since after giving me a hug he decided to keep his arm around me. Since it was Fang's house we were going to, he was leading with me next to him. The rest of us had either never been there or just didn't know how to get there. I think Fang was also kind of lost which isn't surprising considering he spends most of his time at my house doing homework with me or trying, with a grimace, to get along with Sam when we went over to his house. We in a way paired off while walking. Me with Fang, Nudge and JJ, Iggy with Gazzy who tried to talk to Dylan but I think, were just making him uncomfortable. When we did get Fang's house Nudge started talking in amazement at the size of his house till her mouth was shut again by JJ. Since me and Iggy have been to Fang's house before we were the only one's not having our mouths to the ground at the rich familyness that is Fang's house. While in thought I heard the click of the front door being opened. He asked with one raised eyebrow, "Coming?" I nodded then turned to everyone else to yell, "Fang's opened the door! You guys coming in or not?" They responded by running in to start gaping at the inside, well all but Iggy who knew already to head to the basement with more enthusiasm then I would like to see from someone who is related to me.

" I'm related to him how?"

"Hey I heard that!" Iggy shouts from a distance.

"You were supposed to!" I yell back at him. The group laughed our sibling fighting till we get to Fang's basement. To all who had never been there before meaning JJ, Nudge and Dylan it was another thing that made their mouths drop because it is like a professional studio. Like I said before Fang's parents have way too much money on their hands, so one day they decided to re-due their basement according to Fang's interest in music. It was one of the few ways they showed they cared since they worked so much that you never saw them but I have met them and they are amazingly nice people so it's not like Fang has it horrible. Anyways the basement studio has many guitars, some basses, microphones, drums and countless other instruments that probably cost more than Nudge's entire closet which is probably full of designer clothes from retail and I'm sure that's a lot. (How I know this, it surprises even me)

"Wow dude this is awesome, you hang out in here all the time?" Dylan asks curiously completely not knowing Fang well enough to know he scarcely ever spends time in his own house.

"No." Fang answers off handedly without care. Since no one else seemed willing to explain, I told some of the bare necessities of Fang that he wouldn't mind me telling Dylan. While explaining I realized that even after all the years I'd been friends with Fang I still had no clue what his parents did for a living. Some friend I am. It's one more thing to ask him later when he climbs climb into my room from my window like Romeo from Romeo and Juliet. The only issue about that comparison is that we're not romantically involved with each other and we're not going to furiously make out or find ourselves naked in bed with each other. (AN: They forced us to watch a Romeo and Juliet movie in class, *shutter* It was weird and the girl flashed the entire class I'm not explaining anything more than that)

While Dylan started getting used to Fang's drum set that Fang has no idea how to play, I decided to ambush Fang by jumping on his back. Sadly I failed and managed only to wrap my arms around him in a hug from the back instead of onto his back like I wanted to. He probably thinking I'm acting weird but he started first so it's not that big of a deal.

"Hi Fang," I smile at him even though he can't see since I'm facing his back. He being Fang just nods his head a bit and continues what he was doing. Being used to him, I start asking more questions than he can answer in one setting to annoy him make him come talk to me later because he is just that much of an amazing friend. Well that and his house has a perpetual model home feeling, you know the one where you know no one has lived in the house they're just trying to make it seem as if someone has, yeah that one. He stopped what he was doing to whisper in my ear the word, "Later." I rolled my eyes in time to see that Dylan had finished setting up and was ready try to impress both Fang and Iggy. To calm him down or maybe it was just to get him more confident, I got Nudge and JJ to cheer him before he started playing. When he did start ,we all saw and could hear that Dylan was better than he gave himself credit for.

When he finished he asked, "What did you think?" Being over excited I ran over and gave him a hug, which is out of character but I couldn't help it. He's really good and I've always wanted a reason to give him a hug.

"You were really good," I stated after finish hugging him.

"Thanks Max."

"I say yes I don't know about Fang but I think you're good enough and you got Max to hug you something she doesn't normally do to anyone that's not her close friends or family so you've got her approval too." Iggy says. I stick my tongue out at Iggy for knowing me too well. It's that moment I was really curious what Fang thought. Most times when I liked a guy he hated them or would scare them away so that even if they liked me they wouldn't stay to hang around. I looked to where Fang was standing and begged with my eyes that for him to say yes and let Dylan be in the band.

"What do you think Fang?" Iggy asks. He just nodded.

"Congrats Dylan. I'll see you at practice with Fang on the weekend. I hope you've cleared your schedule or you will face the wrath of Fang when he's mad." With that I stepped farther from Dylan to Fang to ask if he would send me, Nudge and JJ to JJ's house. He nodded, motioned Nudge and JJ to go on outside so that he could get the car out while I said my goodbyes and got nagged by Iggy.

"I'll see you later big bro though if I text you to save me please save me. I'm going see ya later!" With that I was out of the room and off to see Fang's big surprise car.

-HI I'm line again here to end the chapter I'm sorry if this upsets you-

Hope you've enjoyed this, it's pretty crappy and I'm technically not supposed to be on the internet but yeah being a bad child. On the brightside I've managed relook at all of the previous chapter and correct some of them although I'm not sure how much that really is.

REVIEW! Please? So that it gives me enthusiasm to review? So it makes me feel loved? So I don't try and do something stupid for reviews? Bows?( I'm looking at a Christmas decoration and that just came up to me as something I should say)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride.

Well let's skip the fact I'm a horrible person on posting chapters and move to the fact this is one.

I would use my overly hyper personality right now but I'm not hyper I need apple juice for that. I love apple juice…and cookies!

I finished Honors English with an A so I'm super happy.

_Previously _

"_I'll see you later big bro though if I text you to save me please save me. I'm going see ya later!" With that I was out of the room and off to see Fang's big surprise car. _

"Wow that is a nice car Fang. What kind is it?" Yeah I might not be super girly but cars aren't my thing, kind of like how for Iggy, being used as a doll by Nudge isn't his. This has happened and if he knew I told you then he'd kill me.

"It's a Lamborghini," Ahhh yeah I didn't know that…it's amazing enough that I've heard the name so must be good.

"Okay! Anyways to JJ's house!" I exclaimed. The ride there was quick and before long we were waving good bye to Fang and in front of JJ's house. Just after he left, we heard a shriek from inside the house. Then Lissa came running out of the house in a really short dress that just barely covered her butt and her hair in a mess, it's amazing how JJ manages to live with her. "Was that Nick? What was he doing with you three? I'm pretty sure he just used you to come and see me…." We ignored her and began to walk to JJ's room. The moment we were inside JJ's room, Nudge burst out into a chatter that she had somewhat held in on the way to JJ's room so that we could look at Lissa make a fool of herself in front of the house by thinking of Fang and making random arm movements.

"OMG I can't believe she is your stepsibling, you're so different from each other, of course you're not related but I'm surprised you don't smash her head through a wall every day. Oh and before I forget, don't think we didn't see the hug between you and Dylan Max. When I first met you earlier today I thought Fang was your boyfriend but you have a thing for Dylan don't you? Whoops going out of bounds a bit aren't I?" Nudge asked seeing me blushing and JJ laughing her head off.

"Naw you're doing fine. I like your bluntness. Max is just embarrassed that someone's noticed her little crush. Most people when they see Max and Fang together the first time think they're a couple, they even use each other sometimes to get away from people by using that excuse but I've seen Max do that with Sam too..." JJ started to explain till getting cut off by Nudge who asked, "Who's Sam?" Deciding to take part of the conversation I explained, "Sam's my other best friend that Fang happens to dislike very much so don't bring his name up around him. And yeah I do have a slight crush on Dylan but don't tell anyone." JJ and Nudge squealed which made me cover my ears from the high pitchedness. "JJ didn't you know that already? I thought you did…" I asked to try and stop their squealing by distracting them. "No you did not tell me, some friend you are. Now that I think about this... Come on Nudge I have to tell you something. I'll get you some cookies Max so you don't kill me for leaving you to tell Nudge something. " I let them both talk in secret knowing I'd probably regret it pretty soon but I do love cookies and JJ does what she says so I wouldn't bother getting angry just yet. They came back both excited and happy which in a way made me suspicious but JJ had a plateful of fresh chocolate chip cookies . Before too long Nudge had tied to me to a chair and was plastering make up onto my face while JJ was laughing in the background eating my cookies. When Nudge finished all her game of dress up with me, both JJ and Nudge were rapidly taking pictures from this angle and that to post on Facebook. I really hate these two at times. I don't even remember why I decided to stay over at JJ's house anymore or why I agree since I absolutely hate makeovers. It took a while for me to realize while I was still tied to a chair that being the cruel people they are, JJ and Nudge had placed a computer with a webcam in front of it and were forcing me to web chat with Dylan.

"Uhhhh, Hi Dylan…I'm sorry to say that I'm not doing this willingly so feel free to leave and I'll try and find a way to get out of the restraints that are on me." I say feeling awkward and not really wanting to talk to Dylan because a) I don't really know him that well and b) not that comfortable right now being tied to a chair that I can escape although I don't want someone to see, I prefer to be more magical seeming.

"Okay…well see you at the band practice at your house tomorrow." With that he signed out and I put my head down knowing that Fang was going to learn about this and get angry like he always did when I got closer to other guys that weren't him. Putting that out of my mind I went on to being amazing and breaking out of the ties to the seat JJ and Nudge put on me. Judging by the ties I'm guessing Nudge probably because JJ forgot to tell her I'm a master at getting out of these kind of situations when I actually bother to try. Of course we could all do a lot of things if we bothered to try. Anyways continuing on my escape, I slipped downstairs knowing fully well that because we were in the house, Lissa had gone to a friend's house too because of her hate for us…and she probably wanted to spaz in person about seeing Fang at her house to drop us off. I can just imagine the ranting now…and feel pity to those who are her friends well actually no they're meanies so they require no pity. Anyways while going downstairs I could hear JJ and Nudge talking about something but all I could here was the words Fang, Max, Dylan, and love before I gave an accidental sound of my presence. Dang it, now I know they're planning something…I don't have a good feeling about this as JJ and Nudge start to come towards me to continue the actual friends sleepover part and not tie Max to a chair day part.

-Line here! Sorry to disappoint but it seems that there is a lack of flow of ideas right now-

Okay yeah so I can't seem to write as if I'm Max right now. I wrote this in more of a me style which is a mix I think is a mix between using some oddish oldish wording at times and over childishness. So hope you didn't really mind reading this…nothing happened at all…. I kind of just put this here to be a filler chapter….in summary it's supposed to hint how JJ and Nudge are planning something to do with Fang, Max and Dylan. Sorry bout having Dylan around so much. I kind of can't remember the reason I wanted this scene but oh well you will have it as a filler and Fang will get jealous, oh so much fun when he's jealous.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride

This chapter is the longest yet, to show that I really hate the previous chapters shortness and noneventfulness in my mind.

_Previously_

_Dang it, now I know they're planning something…I don't have a good feeling about this as JJ and Nudge start to come towards me._

I groan mentally since I know that whatever is going to happen to me is going to suck. Either they will punish me now or later. I hope it's now because it's worse when it's later. Last time I ended up kissing my brother, which just for the record is disgusting and incest and I am not that kind of person.

Knowing that most people wouldn't come to save me unless they were stupid or a really really good friend, I texted Sam to help me and come over to JJ's house ASAP, it's these times I'm glad he always has free time and is desperate to have a reason to do something different and unexpected. Hope he's ready to face two scary girls. Coming out of my hiding place to face the light, or in this case girls with the ability to harass me hoping that Sam would get here before I died from something like listening to Justin Bieber or worse watching the new Justin Bieber movie...ugh. See didn't I say it would be bad?(AN-Justin Bieber is just not one of my fav. Musicians. Too tween for me these days.)

"Hi Nudge, JJ, I got out of the ties that Nudge placed on me." Nudge seemed surprised meaning that JJ didn't tell her my magical ability to escape being tied up.

"JJ how is that possible? I tie really good knots that are inescapable or so I thought."

"Actually Nudge that was a pretty simple knot, it didn't take that long to get free, Iggy's knots usually take at least 3 minutes, yours only took a minute if even." (AN- I wish I could do something as cool as this but no. But it's probably why Max can, one more thing to envy her for even if she's a fictional character)

"What? JJ did you know about this?"

"Uhh kind of…I thought it was only for Iggy's knots though…"

"Really JJ?" I was going to say more but JJ's house doorbell rang. Nudge and JJ looked at each other confused as it was 12 something in the morning and most sane people were in bed at this time. The moment they opened the door they saw Sam standing there in that lazy way of his that makes you want to hug and punch him at the same time. It's not possible by the way, I've tried and I can't do both. Moving on…

"Sam what are you doing…never mind I get it. Well since you're here. Nudge I'd like you to meet Max's other best friend, Sam." JJ said after a little while.

"This is Sam?" Nudge said curiously. I'm pretty sure if we were in a manga she would be looking left, right, up and down at Sam right now. Yeah internally I'm a manga freak. (AN-she probably isn't but there is no changing what I have decided as her fate! MWAHAHAHA! I'm done back to the story)

Sam, not knowing what to do, nodded his head slowly with a nervous look on his face.

"Cool! I'm Nudge!" Okay I'm not sure if I expected that or not…okay I'm lying I didn't expect that. I expected Nudge to go bizerk like when she met Fang…such an awkward day/week it's been.

"Nice to meet you Nudge. So whatca girls doing? Not trying to hurt Max I hope." At those words, Nudge and JJ looked at each other in a guilty way. Just because they made it so obvious about having almost hurting me, I had to start laughing.

"Something funny Maxi? If you think this is a laughing matter I'll show you a laughing matter." Sam turning his attention away from JJ and Nudge knowing that nothing had happened yet and started to tickle me. Dang life for making me ticklish. Joining in the effort to make me miserable and helpless fest, JJ and Nudge started being the cruel people they are and attacked me with their fingers in the same way as Sam. For some reason the doorbell rang again. All three people stopped tickling me, which is great but who is at the door? Like I said before it's late and most sane people are in bed right now. The doorbell kept ringing but no was moving to get it.

"Since you guys don't seem to have the guts to answer the door, I'm going to do it." I say rolling my eyes at my friend's lack of guts. Getting up and away from the scardy cat musketeers, I opened the door to reveal…Fang?

I love my best friends to death but when either of them shows up when I don't expect it, it's just creepy. I probably accidently sent my text message to both of them like I tend to do by accident…it shouldn't even be possible since their first names aren't even close but it still does.

"I sent a text to you that I meant only for Sam again didn't I? Never mind just come in." At my comment Fang seemed to get annoyed and was angry but stepped in anyways. He's probably off to attack Sam who I would protect but there is no stopping them when they get at it. Those two can never seem to get past their hate for some reason…it really bugs me. Anyways, now that I know that the door wasn't rung by some creepy stalker person, I decided that now might be a great time to raid JJ's kitchen of cookies because JJ ate the ones that she said she would give me before. Leaving Fang to go see Sam, Nudge, and JJ huddling in a corner because they were too scared to see who might be at the door, I slipped quietly away to go find the amazing cookies that my brother gifted to Nudge but wouldn't let me eat.

I was on my third cookie when I heard Sam and Fang start yelling at each other. If I wasn't such a fast cookie eater that might have been a record setter. Of course I knew after being friends with JJ, Fang, and Sam for so long that someone was going to interrupt my cookie eating time.

Yep…banging of walls, and loud noises that go with objects crashing onto a hardwood floor.

"Nudge, JJ I know you're there. So how's it going?" Although what I said probably didn't sound like that since my mouth is stuffed full of wonderous cookies.

"MAX! Save my house! Fang and Sam are angry for no reason again! You know what happens when they get at it!"

"Yeah Yeah, K I'm ready. Thanks for the cookies Nudge."

"YOU ATE MY COOKIES! NOOOOOO! They were too wonderful to be just shoved in one's mouth. NOOOO ALL MY DELICIOUS COOKIES FROM IGGY!" Yeah Iggy's cookies are that good, Nudge has only had them once and tada. Laughing evilly I went off to see my best friends trying to wrestle each other. Most people would be worried at this point but they both know better than to actually hurt each other badly.

"Okay are you two done, because if you are lets go watch a movie. I don't care that it's a chick flick you two will sit through it, you got it?" Not waiting for a response because I hadn't actually asked a question, I dragged them off to JJ's living room.

"I told you Nudge, Max knows how to deal with those two."

"Yep you two prepared the popcorn and the movie?"

"Of Course! Now hurry or else we might actually not pull an all nighter and you know we always do,"JJ yells.

"Yeah, Yeah, We got it, JJ." I said before sitting in between Sam and Fang.

*Time Skip to the Next Day Early Morning*

Ugh, I hate mornings…wait this isn't my pillow…and it's moving…oh yeah at JJ's house…fudge who did I sleep on this time. I opened my eyes to see that I had been sleeping on Fang with Sam's head on my stomach. Dang boy is heavy, I'm meaning Sam whose head is starting hurt my stomach. How on earth I managed to not be in pain while sleeping I would love to know but since it is now, I pushed Sam off the couch.

"Ow…ugh…what time is it? Where am I?" Still drowsy from sleep, I roll my eyes and tell him to remember that he was at JJ's house because I had asked him to try and be a knight in shining armor. Of course not exactly in those words but that's probably in a semi way what Sam probably believed he was doing, as well as Fang. I'm not completely dense, I know that both of them kind of like me in a more than friend way. Idiots think that I haven't notice, which is exactly why I pretend not to just to piss them off. Yep I'm that evil. Plus if I confronted them, I sure I would lose both my best friends. Although truthfully how stereotypical would it be if I didn't know or fell for one of them…yeah very. It's about now that Fang's stirring from sleep and using his arm to pull me closer to his chest.

Not that this is uncomfortable or anything but it doesn't exactly lead to friend appropriate thoughts. If you're thinking that that you think you know I'll fall for Fang, you're wrong I just find him physically attractive. There is nothing wrong with that…I don't think anyways.

"UGHHHHH…"Fang groans as his arm unconsciously pulls me closer and closer to him. Since he's pulled me too close to smack his head I am settling for yelling in his ear.

"FANGGGG! NICKYYYY! GET UP!YOU'RE SUFFICATING ME!" As a predicted Fang woke up and let go of me which somehow led to me falling on Sam.

"Max was that necessary?" he asked without opening his eyes, probably trying to get his hearing back to normal.

"Yes you were suffocating me and as nice as your chest is, I don't like being pressed against it like that."

"My chest is nice?" Of course I'm an idiot and let that come out of my mouth.

"Yes," I said before burying my head in Sam's chest to hide from Fang's eyes. Yeah probably not the smartest idea but Sam isn't pushing me off and Fang's not killing him yet so all is well right now.

"MAX, FANG, SAM! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO SOON! COME OVER HERE AND EAT BREAKFEST OR REGRET TILL WE GET TO LUNCH!" Nudge yelled because JJ told her too. I knew that this was going to happen but I hoped I could have used Fang and Sam as reasons why they wouldn't. Well it was fun wishing.

After finishing breakfast and checking to see if our homework was done, the most annoying and over done argument of my life started again.

"I'm taking Max to school!" Sam yells, excited thinking both me and Fang would agree. Like I said, love my best friends but I like life more than pleasing my friends. Fang was about to speak when I cut him off," Sam, sorry but I'm riding with Nudge and JJ, both you and Fang can go to school in your own cars. Now neither of you has a reason to argue so there." Then I stuck out my tongue to emphasis/blow it in their face that I was right.

Well it's the last day before the weekend…hmm first band practice is today afterschool…yay Dylan in my house and Iggy's yummy cookies. This means Facebook status of the day is _It's been a good day._

*In the car with Nudge and JJ* (Just a clip of what can happen)

"AHHHHHH! JUSTIN BIEBER! IT HURTS! IT BURNS! I'm DYING! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" I yell as Nudge starts playing his album, My World 2.0. (AN-yeah for some reason I know this off the top of my head…why I don't know…I'm not a fan I just happen to know this random useless to me stuff.)

Both JJ and Nudge laughed at my pain. I'm not sure why JJ isn't in pain since she technically doesn't like him.

"I tolerate him Max meaning listening to this will not kill me." Dang it, read like a book.

*After School*

FREE FREE! And now I get to see the instrumental talents of my brother, best friend and crush. Yikes now that I think about this could be bad. I think we both know why, Fang with a crush on me and me crushing on Dylan a bit…yeah this might not be too pretty. Walking to Fang car, Dylan came up next to me.

"Hey Max, do you mind me giving you a ride to your house, I think I might need directions and I don't trust myself to follow cars well. Plus I don't really know Iggy or Fang that well." Dylan asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Sure, just let me tell Fang. He normally gives me and Iggy a ride home. Knowing him he would probably wait till I came out of the school before leaving."

So now I'm in Dylan's car after facing Fang's brutal glare and Iggy's slight unsureness. It's because of his anger that I'm now scared for Dylan's life. Well first band practice here we come…

-LINE-HI! You haven't seen me for a bit so hi! Yeah I'm the bearer of bad news the chapter has ended for now.

Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had to make this one longer than the others. They were getting too short and feeling pointless and uneventful in my mind. Like the twist of Max actually knowing? I have a friend who had that kind of thing happen…well actually the guy told her but not the point. Seeing it in real life kind of makes you want it to happen.

Don't kill me on having the Mylan or whatever a Max and Dylan couple is…you should already know who she ends up with I mean did you not see the couple listing I put this story on?

Anyways review! And please (because I'm getting bummed by thumbs downs) visit my YouTube. .com/user/sillyhappyperson?feature=mhum

It has nothing to do with fanfiction just piano covers, really old stuff and lastly some of my drawings. Tell me what you think, I'd really like some comments on what people think because the comments on what's good and bad that makes you stronger.

Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride.

Okay I don't normally say anything about reviews except the small plea at the end of a chapter but this review made me laugh and I just can't help myself

Skyler.125-Hurry! You need to update before the evil man eating banana comes to your house and eats your family and friends! Then I will come and personally eat all your pudding and lounge upon your couches and chairs! MWAHAHAHAHh! :{D

Yeah anyways on with the story!

_(The AN was written a long time ago…like last month…pretty much after I posted the last chapter)_

_Previously_

_"Hey Max, do you mind me giving you a ride to your house, I think I might need directions and I don't trust myself to follow cars well. Plus I don't really know Iggy or Fang that well." Dylan asked with a hint of desperation in his voice._

_"Sure, just let me tell Fang. He normally gives me and Iggy a ride home. Knowing him he would probably wait till I came out of the school before leaving."_

_So now I'm in Dylan's car after facing Fang's brutal glare and Iggy's slight unsureness. It's because of his anger that I'm now scared for Dylan's life. Well first band practice here we come…_

Okay so I exaggerated about having to be scared for Dylan's life, what I should say is I'm scared for Sam's life. Now you're confused, and I know it. Well on the way to Fang's house, we bumped into Sam who was having car trouble. I couldn't leave one of my best friends stranded although I have a feeling that if Fang keeps up his cold shoulder and glare towards Sam, he's going to run away or at least wish that he was still stranded.

If I was being truthful about the practice it's going horribly. They forgot to discuss about music taste and what kind of music they wanted to play. So it means Sam's in a corner sort of just looking around awkwardly while I'm bombarded with questions on what kind of music they should play…I'm not sure why I'm being asked as I'm not even in the band.

Getting annoyed a sick of their persistent questions I dragged Sam into their argument, which made it worse as Fang and Dylan both got annoyed. Truthfully, although it's a biased and I really shouldn't tell them, I really just wanted them to play something like VersaEmerge, All Time Low, Panic at the Disco [though just songs from a party you can't sweat out and vices and virtues], Paramore, and that kind of music. (AN- I just listed the music I probably would die if went away forever) Although just for jokes and to be considerate of other kinds of music, I gave them suggestions like Shinee, 2PM, and Super Junior and those kinds of groups…which I also kind of like/tolerate... (AN-it's a thing going on at my school where everyone/many of my friends are liking Asian TV/music) and Taylor Swift because she is amazing.

After about 3-5 minutes of Sam trying to give suggestions and help, I yelled, "Just play a song already! A cover or something! I'm getting bored and I wanted to hear Fang sing since he's never sung around me before!" They all froze for a second before Iggy started to speak.

"I think it's a good time to just go along with what Max wants right now…trust me it's not pretty when she gets mad. Fang and Sam have both experienced it more times than they probably want to admit." Iggy said as an explanation to Dylan who needed it, unlike everyone else. Probably not liking feeling left out Dylan came close to me and placing his arm around my shoulder to whisper in my ear, Dylan asked, "What song would you like Miss. Ride?" Blushing, I looked down a bit before saying, "You'll Never Know by VersaEmerge."

"Good choice," He said to me before turning to everyone else and saying, "Max wants You'll Never Know by VersaEmerge." While they were thinking about the song I looked at Fang to see him staring furiously at Dylan's arm with the expression that he wanted to rip it off and feed it to flesh eating dogs or coyotes. Ah my jealous best friend that I'm not going to like in that way even if he's handsome tall and….wait what I am I doing thinking about him this way? Scratch whatever I just said about my friend in an over thinking about it way from your mind, it's not like that between us.

"Hmm, yeah I can do that…not sure how we're going to do it since I think they use a keyboard in that song, or is it some program thing…" my brother pondered out loud suddenly after moments of silence.

"Sam," I said edged closer to him and escaping Dylan's arm at the same time, "You play the piano. You'll help them play one of my favorite songs won't you? I know you know it. I've seen you."

"Fine fine, just for you Maxie, any other person I would charge them at least $50 something dollars but for you it's free." He said. "Plus if I don't I'm sure you'd hurt me a bit although not enough not to play." I laughed since he was stating the truth. I'm so proud of how I well I've brought him up.

"I think we're magical enough to make this work without practicing." Iggy said. I just waited with camera in hand waiting impatiently for them to just start already. Fang just rolled his eyes when he saw the camera while Sam looked nervous. That's unlike him…unless he's afraid he'll mess up…or maybe…no not him too. Sam likes me in the same way Fang does. Random time to realize this but damn them both, really crushing on your best friend? What are we in some premade stereotype story set by someone else?

My thoughts on how both my best friends are crushing on me were interrupted by the starting music that barely gave me enough time to set up the camera I'd brought with me.

(AN-I'm going to against my own ethics and doing something that I hate to look and scroll through in fanfictions I read…posting lyrics)

**You'll never know  
I didn't want it to go the way it went  
South. Not a word from my mouth  
But from the moment I shook your hand I was determined  
**

I stared at Fang blankly at how good he sounded. I had half expected him to sound not that great or just average at best, not amazing. Yeah I have that much confidence in my friend but in my defense, he barely ever speaks.

**When I'm near you I don't speak, I barely look  
I'm afraid you'll see it in my face**

Each time it, honey, drips right off of my lips  
I never stick, so how'd you get me stuck in this  
Each time it, honey, drips right off of my lips  
And now I wish you never got me stuck in this  
But it won't show and you'll never know  
I'll lay low and you'll never know

You'll never know  
But my left brain took the wrong things  
East, you've got me all crazy  
Come off lazy but I'm more alive on the inside

When I'm near you I can't speak, I never look  
I'm afraid you'll see it in my face

Each time it, honey, drips right off of my lips  
I never stick, so how'd you get me stuck in this  
Each time it, honey, drips right off of my lips  
And now I wish you never got me stuck in this  
But it won't show and you'll never know  
I'll lay low and you'll never know  


Fang's singing was so good I couldn't help but sing along. I could see him smiling the moment he realized that I was singing along with him.

**I was smiling like a lion  
Buried myself inside your neck  
Oh west, clawed my hands around your chest  
North with some regret  
I've never felt like this**

Each time it, honey, drips right off of my lips  
I never stick, so how'd you get me stuck in this  
Each time it, honey, drips right off of my lips  
And now I wish you never got me stuck in this  
But it won't show and you'll never know  
I'll lay low and you'll never know

The moment they were done I decided to show my amazement of Fang's singing abilities by yelling at him. "FANG!" I yelled before grabbing his shirt by the neck and dragging him to talk to him in his room since we were at his house. I left no room for him to say anything not that he would before yelling once more.

"Why didn't I know that you could sing that well? This many years of friendship and this is how you treat me." I'm exaggerating and making a huge deal of what's going on right now but really I should have know this. I mean really what's a friendship since being like five years old worth if you don't know something like this. (AN-I actually wouldn't know…my oldest friend is from 2nd grade and we haven't been going to the same school since 4th grade…yeah I have longativity with friends issue right now…)

"I thought I'd save my talent for a special day and time. Plus I was bored." I stared at him with an incredulous look.

"Special day, time and you were bored? You know how weird that sounds? It seems you just blew off something huge for something small like boredom. I really can't…" I was interrupted by loud noises starting to come from behind Fang's bedroom door. Knowing that my brother, friend and crush were hiding behind the door trying to listen to what is happening to Fang I quickly opened the door so that they could fall on the floor on top of each other in a painful way.

"OWWWW! Did you really have to do that Max?" Iggy asked rubbing his aching muscles that had just had more weight on the than what he was used to.

"Of course, you three were trying to listen to my conversation with Fang and that is invading my privacy."

"Sorry Max but we kind of heard the first part of your conversation. It wasn't exactly the quietest and unhearable thing around." Sam admitted offhandedly, "And you were yelling if you don't remember." Dang it he was right. I hate when I'm wrong.

"Well…It's still wrong to eavesdrop even if I'm being loud. Anyways sooo have you decided if you'll stay a band? Or will I have to go find something else to do for fun that probably requires me to learn an instrument, draw or grow wings?" They all looked at each other unsure of what to say seeing as I wanted them to be a band and none of them, not even Dylan wanted to go against my wishes. Aren't I just such a wonderful person with power? LOL I'm kidding…well half they were also looking at each other as they still need to come up with a name for the band and if Sam should join or not. Personally I'm going with yes for the last question and I don't have any ideas for band names as most generic ones that I'd come up with are probably taken by now. (AN-If you have a suggestion for the name of their band tell me, I'm lying I have no idea of band names)

After a while though I decided I would try and glomp my brother too bad I messed up big time. I aimed wrong and somehow ended up in a piggyback style on Sam. Hating to admit that I had make a mistake, "Sam, give me a piggyback ride."

"Sure, get ready." Normally when I do this I get a normal piggyback ride to a destination I request, today Sam's running around like a manic around Fang's house forgetting that if we get lost…we'd be there for a while. Sam got tired pretty soon but by that time we were already in a part of Fang's house that I had never been in, not that it's saying much since no one spends much time here.

"Sam you're an idiot, you know that right?"

"Yep," We were both lost now in Fang's house, I swear it was just a long ass hallway but we were in the middle of it and we apparently came from a door that shut closed the moment we passed through.

"Do you remember anything about where we came from?"

"Max you've known me since forever, if I knew something I'd tell you by now." Dang it, he's right, he doesn't ever keep anything a secret he's Sam not Fang. Annoyed by all this I started opening doors most which seemed to lead to another hallway not just a single room.

"Really? How big is Fang's freaking house? There must be something I missed. No one can possibly have this big of a house when they're rarely home."  
"Well since we can't possibly get out of here, want to talk? Unless you happen to have your cell phone with you, mine died."

"Cell phone? I should have mine…"But when I felt my pockets I remembered I had left my cell at home. I really hate life this could not get worse…

-hi line here sorry for the abruptness ending but the author of this story isn't sure how to end this chapter and will leave it off in that same horrible way as the Korean drama she is watching-

Yep so there's my really nonappealing chapter. I swear if you guys hate me I'm completely fine with it because honestly even I don't feel this story. I would drop it but then I'd have nothing to fill my time that actually counts as doing something.

Anyways hope you enjoyed and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously_

"_Really? How big is Fang's freaking house? There must be something I missed. No one can possibly have this big of a house when they're rarely home."  
"Well since we can't possibly get out of here, want to talk? Unless you happen to have your cell phone with you, mine died."_

"_Cell phone? I should have mine…"But when I felt my pockets I remembered I had left my cell at home. I really hate life this could not get worse…_

Of course I spoke too soon and the lights went out about a minute later. And sadly enough Sam, my macho friend is scared of the dark. You can tell I'm using sarcasm right?

"Max! Max! Where are you? NOOOO I'm trapped here alone by myself in the dark! The walls they're coming in on me, someone save meeeeee-!"His shouts stopped abruptly only to be followed by a single loud thump sound probably from Sam running around and knocking himself out. It makes me sad to admit that he's my friend at times. Carefully I felt around for door handles, furniture and Sam's body. After opening three more doors blindly hoping that maybe Fang had cleverly found a way to use lights and hallways to help me find a way back instead of just someone forgetting to pay the electricity bill but considering this was Fang and not my friend on the ground the first option sounded more likely, I came across a lighted hallway which was thankfully pretty short.

The light blinded me for a moment and hurt like (a) (*insert cuss word*). After a while, when my eyes had adjusted to the light, I saw that Sam was laying near a wall, curled up in a ball and acting like a person in a movie who was insane. Surprisingly he didn't seem to notice that there was light coming into the hallway at all. Being the nice person I was, I grabbed his arm and threw him into the hallway. Not thinking ahead of time, he started shrieking in pain. Deciding that I liked not having a hearing aid and wasn't in the mood to help him since he got us lost in the first place, I started to go and try to find where everyone else was. (AN- to be truthful I'd find it very difficult to get lost in someone's house…but I've never been in a mansion so maybe that's why?)

I think I had actually started getting somewhere, when I heard Sam yell, "Max!WHY YOU ABANDON ME? WHYYY!I MISS YOU! AND I'M LOST! HELP SOMEONE!..." Yeah and the …was to express that it's still going on. Like I said before, I'm pissed at him so for the moment he can go die in a hole or in his case at the moment be a helpless baby who can't figure out his way out of a house.

****Unknown amount of time later, when the sun was high in the sky vs. what it was before…or something like that time****

After the trek around Fang's house, I had a feeling Fang had really just led me on a wild chase around his house. I would be lying if I said I hadn't somewhat gone around and took a close look at the rooms. When I stepped into familiar area and followed the sounds of a practicing band, I was surprised to find that Sam was already there. How the fudge did that happen. If you don't recall his helplessness a while earlier, I thought I'd be the one to help him not him freaking getting to the practice area before me. They magically managed to end Lost in Stereo by All time Low right as I stepped into the room. I just glared since I'm pretty sure that they knew I loved that song and hated how I had just missed it.

Stepping in front of Fang who was front and center as singer guitarist, I looked at them all before yelling, "You set me up so that you could practice without me listening didn't you! I will get revenge." And with that I stomped out of Fang's house and started walking home even though it's a good 5-10 miles away to my house. I was about two yards from the front door when Iggy called my name. Rolling my eyes knowing I'd have to face him later too, I turned around and yelled what. (AN-this for some reason made me think of Boys Over Flowers…K-Drama…yeah I turned slightly obsessed…moving on)

"Don't walk home Max, it's dangerous out there and as much as you annoy me we both know we like you alive and not gone, killed or kidnapped." Iggy said obviously getting to the main point before I was out of hearing distance. Knowing that what he said was annoyingly correct, I walked back into the house, stomping probably like an upset five year old. Not feeling like being around everyone, I went to Fang's room and started fooling around on his computer…so I could hack onto his blog and post lies.

Obviously Iggy saw that I went off somewhere although he didn't know exactly where and told the others, so not too long later I felt the presence of Fang behind me. Turning around, I started to pretend that I hadn't done anything horrible like say told the world he loved Justin Bieber and stuff like that.

"Hi Fangy how's life?" I said obviously avoiding the subject at hand. Fang saw right through my act sadly and just said in amazingly a full sentence, "What did you do?"

"Nothin'" which in other words we all know means something. Rolling his eyes, Fang snatched the laptop that I had put on my lap. He started to quickly scan the page while I tried to get the laptop back.

"Really Max?"

"Yeah…hey why don't we do a chat? That'll be fun, you can introduce the band you have yet to name and I can be entertained and not just sitting around trying to annoy everyone or raiding your fridge. "Fang thought over the idea for a while before agreeing then taking the laptop to the practicing room not waiting for me knowing that I'd follow since it was my idea and there wasn't anything interesting in Fang's room. I should know, I've search it every time I come over, nothing changes in there.

Walking into the room I saw Iggy, Sam, and Dylan looking confused in Fang's direction. Laughing silently, I crept inside the room trying to decide who would be my victim then snuck up behind Sam and jabbed my two index fingers into his backside. He jumped up in shock and turned around but being the ninja that I am I found a hiding spot and got there before Sam could see me disappear from the scene of the crime.

_Dang it Dylan saw me._ His head was turned in my direction, well if there's any time to act magical and mystical now would be a pretty good one. In a blink of an eye, I attacked Iggy, Dylan and Sam at once knocking them all to the ground while being safe on top of them.

"GOTTA!" At the sound of my voice, Fang turned around and did his infamous adorable half grins. What I'm not allowed to call my best friend adorable? Noticing where I was he motioned for me to come over to him. Jumping off the guys, I hopped over to the computer to see that he'd already started the chat.

"Hi! Has Fang been nice to you so far? Talking? Silent and making you wonder why he started a chat?" I was immediately met with comments that were posted so fast that I couldn't finish reading the first word of one before others hid the comment from view.

"Fang! I can't read this, help," I said then turning to see that Fang wasn't next to me but instead standing near the fail that was Iggy, Dylan and Sam. I'm sad to say but my respect for Dylan was slowly becoming lower. The three of them while trying to get up had managed to get themselves tangled up amongst each other and couldn't get out. Knowing that this was a fantastic moment to break the news to those who viewed Fang's blog I brought the computer and introduced the three idiots.

"Well people viewing this if you're confused well now you can know what is going on. Fang is starting a band with these idiots. The brunet one is my other best friend Sam, he'll be the pianist, lankier blond is my brother Iggy, the bassist and finally Dylan the drummer. Well now that you're caught up what do you think of them?" Bad question to ask since they were already ahead of the game and stating phrases like so and so was soooo hot and that sort of thing. Feeling sick that people were calling my brother hot and wanting to do not innocent things with him, I handed the computer to Fang.

He started speaking rapidly but quietly to the camera but I couldn't make out the words. Of course one of the few times Fang talks a lot I can't hear a word.

Someone tapped my shoulder, I looked over my shoulder to see no one there. Knowing I'd just been played, I turned around to see Iggy laughing at me for falling for the tapping a person and have them look over the wrong shoulder trick.

But before I could do anything to get back at him, Fang called us over.

"Since Max cleared up the confusion for a webchat, you want to give them a taste of what we can do?" Fang asked using a surprisingly large amount of words…or maybe it was just so he seemed like a normal person to the people viewing the chat. Sam and Dylan shrugged while Iggy started jumping for joy.

*line break.*

I'm sooooo sooo sorry for this being so short. I'm really finding this story boring…and I'm the one writing so I'm taking that as a bad sign. I will likely continue the story at some other time just right now I don't have my heart set on doing so. If you want to aim blame at something for the temporary not posting. I'd blame k-pop and my school…I have this thing where I've been like a manic watching ss501 videos who aren't even freaking together at the moment…they're doing solo activities…okay sorry just ranting

Anyways hope you enjoyed this? Or at least didn't sleep through it…I'll likely rewrite this story first before continuing…I feel it's really boring…and kind of formal


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I don't own anything all characters belong to JP and songs to those artists.

_Previously_

"_Since Max cleared up the confusion for a webchat, you want to give them a taste of what we can do?" Fang asked using a surprisingly large amount of words…or maybe it was just so he seemed like a normal person to the people viewing the chat. Sam and Dylan shrugged while Iggy started jumping for joy. _

As the guys started setting up to perform, I sat in front of the computer making remarks in the chat room which seemed to be filled with a bunch of girly girls that cared only for the looks of guys especially some user with the name redheadedbeauty. Egotistic much?

Just a wild guess but I think the girl is a red head. After a while they guys were ready to start. They started by doing a run through of Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. They were about twenty or something seconds into before I couldn't contain my laughter. It's not that the guys suck because they are actually really good but if you've ever looked at the lyrics to Lazy Song, one of the people you do not think of is Fang. I mean he's here singing, "Throw my hand in my pants because nobody's goin' tell me I can't," How can you not laugh when one of the most serious people is trying to be carefree and failing at smiling? (AN-the lazy song= good song although not too sure about liking the lyrics)

By the end of the song I was rolling on the floor dying from lack of oxygen because I was laughing too hard. For some reason this brought out worry from both Dylan and Sam. They both rushed over to me and started acting as if I was some princess in distress which I'd like to say I am not. I am in fact perfectly capable of hurting others and protecting myself thank you.

"Just go play more songs," I said waving their overly worried hands off. Dylan hesitated while Sam went away quickly thinking that if he didn't he'd get hurt. Which I have to say has happened before although it is his fault for getting me annoyed while I'm PMSing.

"Ummm…"Dylan started to try and form a sentence but was interrupted by Iggy who yelled, "Dylan come on over! We're going to play Kill Me in a Record Shop by Boys Like Girls," Looking over to Fang, I could tell Iggy had ruined the surprise. (AN- I changed the song choice a few times before getting to this one. It's one of their non-album tracks)

Smiling I went over to the computer once again and started chatting to the chat room girls because the guys once again weren't quite ready or maybe they were and I was just trying to annoy the people who were watching.

*After more songs, a small questionnaire session that was too serious to be fun and saying goodbye to the web chat*

"Wow that took a while," I said looking at the clock to see that it was 6 something pm and the chat had started around 2pm while I'd been at the house since 10 am.

"IGGY! FOOD! I'M HUNGRY! "

"GO ASK FANG FOR FOOD!" he yelled back. Getting up from my seat in Fang's living room, I went back to the basement to get Fang to give me food. Having not eaten anything since breakfast and a few cookies for a snack I was starving. Although all thoughts of hunger stopped when I heard Fang singing and playing to himself. He was singing Because You Live by Jesse McCartney. (AN-I know really old song and kind of overly pop but it's good pop)

Deciding to scare him, I clapped and appeared from the doorway like a creeper although it would have been more fitting if he had been the one interrupting me but hey backward situations are fun.

Fang's eyes narrowed at first at the sound of my clapping but seeing that it was me and not one of the other weirdos running around his house, his expression returned to its usual brick.

"Fang, I'm hungry and Iggy won't give me anything because this is your house," I start whining childishly. Sighing he puts down his guitar and travels to a box in the room. Opening it up, Fang revealed a large collection of cookies, chips and junk food. Yum. Running over to the box, I knocked Fang to the ground to grab the bag of chocolate chip cookies. They weren't as good as mom's or Iggy's but it's pretty hard to make cookies that taste better than the ones they make.

When I was 2/3 through the bag of cookies Iggy came stomping down.

"Oh so there is food in here, the fridge was way too empty for anyone to live here." Fang just shrugged then checked the clock in the room. After seeing the time Fang looked at me to ask if I wanted to go home. Iggy watched us silently communicate a habit we have adapted that we tend to forget that most people don't understand. It's why I tend to be assumed as Fang's girlfriend after they see me silently communicate with Fang well actually I think it just solidifies the thought…I guess I stand closer to Fang most times than I realize.

Simultaneously standing up, we headed for the door that Iggy was currently blocking.

"I'm going home, you coming?" I asked Iggy. Looking around and pretending to think he agreed. We left the house with Fang in Fang's fanciful new Lamborghini. Sam and Dylan had left within 30 minutes after practice had ended although I don't think Fang realized that when I had snuck up on him earlier. At my house we started up our homework. Thank goodness school was ending soon. It's not that I absolutely hate working or suck at school work it's just soooo annoying. It's all fill in this blank, write an essay, take a test, add numbers, remember this and I'm not a huge fan of any of them.

After a while of doing homework we moved to my room to just hang out. That was before the sound of light rocks tapped against my window. Knowing it was just Sam, I opened it up ignoring the change in expression of both Fang and Iggy.

"Hi Sam!"

"Hey Max! I'm bored can you come over?"

"I kind of have company right now…" I say before trailing off not quite sure what else I should say.

"Dang it I was going to show you that I've learned the new Vanessa Carlton song Carousel, singing and playing together but I guess I'll show you some other time," Disappointed Sam started to close his window before I got to start whining about how I wish I could hear and be a good friend. It was only stopped by someone from inside his house yelling, "So did you ask Max out yet?"

The question surprised me. I know both my best friends have somewhat more than friend feelings for me even though I pretend I don't know but to ask me out? On what planet was this person living on?

Sam's eyes widened before he slammed the window closed and closed the blinds vanishing from site. Turning back to look at Fang and Iggy I saw them look at me with raised eye brows. My smart response? "I don't know," while shaking my head. (AN-I say idk wayyy too much these days in Chinese…anyone else says it too often in another language that's not their native?) To avoid their looks at me, I went to the bathroom which just happens to be the room next door. From the bathroom I could hear the two talking.

"Sam is not asking out Max, don't worry Fang."

"This is not going to work,"

"It will,"

"How?" I could just imagine Fang right now raising his eyebrows slightly at Iggy.

"We'll talk later, I have a feeling Max is listening from the bathroom," Iggy said louder than before. Dang twin for catching me and knowing that he'd caught me Iggy burst into the bathroom which surprised me so much I fell onto my butt.

"IGGY! What if I had been undressed and about to take a shower? Or something like that? Knock before you enter!" I was angry because he'd both caught me off guard but more so because he'd caught me eavesdropping.

"Max we both know you were doing nothing like that. Come on out we have cookies," he said acting as if I was a puppy and needed treats to follow orders which I don't it just gets me to do things more willingly and quickly. Sighing I got up and followed Iggy out of the bathroom downstairs to where Fang was sitting and playing with Angel. Confused I looked at Fang questioning if he'd kidnapped Angel. Rolling his eyes he nod pointed his head to the living room where Gazzy was playing on the Playstation.

"MAXXX!" Angel yelled from Fang's lap before jumping off and hugging me.

"Hi sweetie, are you having fun?"

"Sort of, can we play dress up please?"

"How about later? But you know Fang and Iggy _**love**_ playing dress up I'm sure they'd love to play with you while I go eat some cookies first,"

"Okay!" and with that Angel jumped into Iggy's arms and started pulling out all the tricks that she knew aka Bambi eyes. Those things work on everyone meaning this would be an interesting night.

*LINE!***

Okay so I lied last time I wrote a chapter I can still think of stuff to write although it just feels like fluff added onto more fluff…I really didn't think this story line through when I started…and have a bunch of AN throughout….sorry about my incapability to stop making comments. Anyways hope everyone is enjoying their summer! I'll update soon! Or sooner than usual till then REVIEW! And hope you enjoyed


	12. Chapter 12

So this is a longer chapter than I usually make it but I have a weird mental reason of why I just couldn't stop it but since it's not worth explaining just read. Also the chapters are a little off because i deleted an old authors note chapter i had up since my computer is right now alive and hasn't been dying and is perfectly fine but older reviews no longer correspond to the correct chapters. Thanks to all who have reviewed though and i changed the summary in the front because it didn't seem to fit as much anymore

_Previously_

"_MAXXX!" Angel yelled from Fang's lap before jumping off and hugging me. _

"_Hi sweetie, are you having fun?"_

"_Sort of, can we play dress up please?" _

"_How about later? But you know Fang and Iggy __**love**__ playing dress up I'm sure they'd love to play with you while I go eat some cookies first," _

"_Okay!" and with that Angel jumped into Iggy's arms and started pulling out all the tricks that she knew aka Bambi eyes. Those things work on everyone meaning this would be an interesting night._

The moment I finished eating I ran over to the living room where Angel was playing with Fang and Iggy. When I was close enough to see what was going on, I could see that Angel was in the process of putting make up on Fang. By the time I entered the room, Angel was in the process of getting Fang to put on a frilly pink dress that was at least 5x too small.

"How's everything going Angel?"

"Good, but Fang won't put on the dress!" I smiled while saying, "It's because the dress is too small but I'm sure that if you found a dress or skirt big enough for those two they would willingly wear it for you,"

"Oh, okay. Can we call your cousin Ella? She always has lots of pretty clothes and I overheard your mommy saying that she moved into the neighborhood."

"Ella moved into the neighborhood? I totally forgot, of course we can call her. What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't greet my cousin that just moved into the neighborhood? Let me get my mom, till then you can work on Iggy. I'll be right back," I said excited both at the thought of my cousin joining the night of fun and getting Fang and Iggy into girly clothes. Running out of the room again, I went over to the kitchen where my mom was enjoying the few cookies I hadn't eaten earlier.

"Mom when did Aunt Valencia and Ella moved into the neighborhood? Can we invite them over?" "It's been about two days since stuff has started to be moved in and you can, their new number is on the notepad on the fridge." She said before resuming her cookie eating. This is where I get my cookie lovingness although it'll take me years before I can eat it as slowly as mom. Anyway I ran to the phone and punched in Ella's new home phone number. They answered almost instantly. "Hello?" "Hi, It's Max welcome to the neighborhood Aunt Valencia! Can Ella come over to my house?" "Sure sweetie I'll get Ella and see if she has anything else to do," "Okay," This started my wait for Ella to get the phone, but around 5 seconds later I got bored and started spacing off wondering what could take so long. "Hi Max! So you wanted to talk to me?" "Yeah, come over to my house. Angel, Iggy's best friend's sister is playing dress up with Iggy and Fang but she doesn't have any clothes they can use. Want to help us by bringing some clothes and putting make up on Iggy and Fang?" "Sure I'll be there soon. See ya in a few minutes," Then Ella hung up. Pleased with myself I went over to the living room once again to see Angel trying to get Iggy to keep still so she could put lipstick on him while Fang stood in a corner looking on with amusement. Normally it would have looked cool and not stupid but the makeup on his face ruined his usual ability to do that. "Ella's coming over! Iggy stay still you agreed to play with Angel and Fang you look ridiculous standing in a corner," The response to was a "YAY!" from Angel, a groan from Iggy and a eye roll from Fang. After a while of standing near Fang I realized something. "Where's Gazzy?" It was weird that Iggy's best friend wasn't there to overlook the humiliation his own sister was bringing to his friend. Fang just shrugged annoying me again with his disability to use words to express what his feelings. Grabbing his arm, I dragged him with me to search for Gazzy. It didn't take too long to find Gazzy, mostly because we bumped into him in the hallway. The first thing he noticed was Fang's face with makeup. Although I probably couldn't have done much better, Angel had made Fang's face look like a clown. You can obviously imagine Gazzy's reaction. He first looked in disbelief before falling to the ground because he couldn't breathe. "W-w-hat happened to your face?" Gazzy said pointing to Fang. "Angel is playing dress up with Fang and Iggy. She finished Fang's face and is doing Iggy's right now. When my cousin Ella comes over then the boys can be fully outfitted for Angel's tea party,"

"Wait, Iggy's getting makeup put on his face right now? Oh I've got to see this," Then Gazzy raced off to find Iggy.

"That was quick…hmm something wrong Fang?" Fang was staring at me in a kind of overly intense way. He just blinked before looking away. I furrowed my eyebrows at his unusual behavior but became distracted when the doorbell rang. Running to the door, I opened it to reveal Ella stranding there smiling with a suitcase and box of what seemed to be full of makeup. Surprised at the amount of stuff she brought, I just inched backwards before running to the living room yelling, "ELLA's HERE! She brought the torture devices!" I heard laughter coming from the people in the room I was now standing in although by the looks of it, it wasn't because I had just screamed Ella's arrival but because Gazzy still wasn't over Iggy's altered appearance. One look at him also sent me to the floor. Angel had done a pretty good job on trying to get Fang to look pretty but one look at Iggy, anyone could tell that she wasn't trying to make him look good or was going for one of those scary fashion model makeup styles. "

"What's with the…OMG is that Iggy?" Ella said before also falling to the floor in laughter. When my laughter was starting to subside, I looked around the room to see that even Fang was laughing harder than he usually does. He looks good laughing…why am I saying this? Okay…weird anyways besides that Angel had finished putting on her finishing touches to Iggy. Going over to Ella's suitcase of torture devices, I pulled out a pink frilly skirt and silver sparkly tank top that obviously didn't match then tossed them over to Fang to put on before pulling out one of the most princess like strapless dresses ever.

"Ella? Why do you have this? Not that it's not useful for dress up but I can't imagine anyone wanting to wear this,"

"Oh that, yeah it was bought for my ex-boyfriend, me and my friends were planning a huge revenge prank against him,"

"Oh well it would have been epic if you had been able to prank him but using for dress up is fun too. Who do you want to wear this Fang or Iggy?"

"As much as it would look amazingly funny on Fang, I still have a grudge against Iggy for burning my favorite shirt and destroying my cell phone last time you guys came over to my house," I nodded in understanding remembering how it seemed like Iggy had gotten off too lightly since he nearly blew up Aunt Valencia and Ella's entire house last time we visited. Fine either way on who would wear the princess pink strapless dress, I tossed it at Iggy.

*TIME SKIP TO LET FANG AND IGGY CHANGE INTO THEIR OUTFITS*

Angel as the main designer and starter of dress up stood in front of our makeshift catwalk and holding out her arms said, "Presenting model Fangelica and Princess Iggra," (AN- pronounced fang and the end of Angelica, the gelica part. And just guess the Iggra one)

The moment they stepped out, depressed and dejected like, (AN- Talking like one of my friends all of a sudden) me and Ella burst into laughter. Although Ella's clothes were a lot larger than Angel's they still weren't big enough to be normal size on Fang who was at least 6 foot against her 5'4". This made the tank top Fang was wearing look more like a belly top, skirt more like a tutu and the leggings Ella had given him like tights while Iggy having nothing to hold up the bust area was holding onto the dress to prevent it from falling but didn't have any size problems since it was bought for Ella's ex who was apparently really close to Iggy's size. Since this was a chance that couldn't be missed, my mom came into the room and started taking pictures as best as she could without laughing but was failing miserably. After a while everyone was on the floor laughing even Angel who for most of the dress up game had been trying to keep a straight face but failed once everyone including Fang and Iggy couldn't hold it in.

Once the laughter subsided, Angel turned to me and with Bambi eyes once more asked to give me a makeover. Although Ella decided to take over the makeover the moment I gave into the eyes. While Ella prettied me up, everyone else was sent to prepare for Angel's tea party.

It took a while but when I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror, I was surprised to see that Ella had done a really good job considering she also didn't wear all that much make up usually and wasn't super girly like some girls are.

"Wow Ella you made me actually look like a girl. I can barely recognize myself…well I can but I don't think I'll get used to it quickly,"

"You're welcome Max. Fang is going to love it," she responded with a smile.

"Yeah…wait why does it matter if Fang loves it or not?"

"I thought you liked him…" She said before whispering to herself, "because that's what is seems,"

"No he's just one of my best friends. Now lets get this tea party over with,"

The tea party for the most part was uneventful besides iggy's attempt to act like a lady and that there were chocolate chip cookies. It ended once we realized it was past Angel's bedtime and she needed to be taken home. This left me, Fang, Iggy and Ella alone in my house since my mom went to take Angel and Gazzy home.

"Now what?" We had already changed out of the dress up clothes and makeup and were sitting on the floor just sort of staring at each waiting for someone to suggest something.

"Anyone want to play truth or dare? I can't think of anything else to do…and this silence it killing me slowly inside" Ella said dramatically after about a minute of silence.

"Sure," Iggy and I said together like the twins we are while Fang just shrugged.

"I'll go first," Ella stated before looking closely at the three of us," Fang, truth or dare."

"Dare," Ella started smiling evilly which was getting me scared since nothing ever good up when someone is smiling that way.

"I dare you to kiss Max on the lips for at least 5 seconds," Of course she would choose that, it's like a typical cliché fanfiction story. I knew my life was predictable and overly normal but really? While mentally thinking to myself I didn't notice that Fang had moved in front of me and was starting his dare until his lips were on mine.

It felt surprisingly good not that I expected him to be a bad kisser or anything like that but it was just so much better than my first and only ex-boyfriend that I felt sort of sad for his sake. The five seconds seemed to last a long time and I was starting to respond to it when Iggy announced that the five seconds were over probably because he didn't like seeing his sister being kissed by anyone no matter who it was. We quickly parted but the moment we did we looked at each other to find each other dazed.

Dang it what had just happened and now what?

*L*I*N*E* B*R*E*A*K*

So chapter ended…the kiss dare thing is way too over done but I felt it was necessary plus this story is called Stereotypical Life so it fits into this. Did you enjoy it? If it's awkward it's because I'm going to be forever alone….idk how this came up at school but basicly have never been not single yet sooo yeahhh if romance scenes are awkward this is why. I blame awkwardness for lack of actually knowing what if feels like to do stuff and all that blah. Anyways hope you enjoyed….and didn't actually read most of this Authors ending note.

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously_

"_I dare you to kiss Max on the lips for at least 5 seconds," Of course she would choose that, it's like a typical cliché fanfiction story. I knew my life was predictable and overly normal but really? While mentally thinking to myself I didn't notice that Fang had moved in front of me and was starting his dare until his lips were on mine. _

_It felt surprisingly good not that I expected him to be a bad kisser or anything like that but it was just so much better than my first and only ex-boyfriend that I felt sort of sad for his sake. The five seconds seemed to last a long time and I was starting to respond to it when Iggy announced that the five seconds were over probably because he didn't like seeing his sister being kissed by anyone no matter who it was. We quickly parted but the moment we did we looked at each other to find each other dazed. _

_Dang it what had just happened and now what?_

I bit my lip. This was not happening, my life wasn't supposed to be this cliché thing, I mean I freaking know my best friends have a crush on me isn't that supposed to mean something if I can ignore that? Is the world freaking against me that much? Really? Really? Yeah I should probably stop talking to myself in my head it's not healthy…

I looked across me to see that Fang had made his eyes unreadable but he didn't seem to be too affected at what had just occurred. Maybe I was over thinking it…but if I blow it off am I taking it too lightly? My mind is starting to sound like one of those Clique series books. I blame Ella for getting me to know what those even sound like. (AN-I actually have read those and it took me two years to realize it was an actually a really pointless series, gossip girl is better)

Just when we were going to continue our game, Fang's phone rang. He picked it up after motioning for one of us to take over his turn to ask. We didn't even get a word out when we heard a loud screeching voice coming out of Fang's phone. I looked at him with raised eyebrows but he hung up without saying a word.

He came over to everyone then said, "Lissa," Ahh so that was why it was so painful to our ears…except I watched her ask Fang for a date and she never asked for his number. She must have taken JJ's phone and stole his number from there which reminded me that I hadn't invited JJ to our spur of the moment get together.

"Okay…anyone mind if we invite JJ over?" I asked while Iggy started to raise his hand, "Well it doesn't matter because I'm inviting her anyways," Calling and convincing JJ to come over didn't take long since she apparently had been sitting in front of her laptop bored out of her mind and was waiting for someone to give her something to do. Since she had no ride, I sent Fang, the only one of us children with a car and license. It's bothersome how you have to wait so freaking long of a license!

While Fang was gone, me and Ella decided to catch up even though we spoke through email, chat, facebook, Skype, and saw each other all time. Basically it meant repeated topics and going nowhere conversation but this tends to happen anyways so it doesn't really matter. Iggy went outside to continue working on his newest explosive.

Thirteen minutes later after Fang left, a loud squeal came from outside of my house. Iggy came in saying, "Who died?" but remained unanswered as JJ entered the house. When she came into our view from the living room floor, she had an annoyed look that we didn't understand till Fang came in with Lissa on his arm.

I should have seen that one coming. On the bright side if this counted as their "date" then the rest of us might as well have some fun. MWAHHHHAAAAA! (AN-I've been away from society for too long)

"Nicky what are we doing here? I thought we were going on a date," Lissa said in what she probably was a cute whining tone. It was really just really whiny and bothering.

"I told you, he was sent to take me to Max's house not to pick you up for a date!" JJ yelled before coming over to us and mumbling, "I am ashamed to be related to her in anyway,"

"I would be too. She seems like something that rhymes with witched," Ella commented.

"Oh she is,"

Fang came over with a semi annoyed look on his face then sat down as silently as he came in. Lissa on the other hand was still clinging to Fang as if she would die if she let go. Desperate much?

"Well um how about Iggy shows Lissa the power of his inventions," I said, nudging Iggy to have him get the hint of what inventions meant, everyone who understood held in their laughter.

"Uhh why would I care what kinds of inventions what's his name makes? I mean why would I care about the weird stuff you weirdo friends of Fang do?"

"Because I'm more amazing and impressive than Fang!" Iggy shouts before grabbing Lissa outside to where he must have been working on a bomb. In his haste to get Lissa outside, he forgot to consider Fang who was unhappily attached to Lissa and the rest of us had to remove her grip from his arm. In the time it took to comment on Lissa's overly strong arm hold on Fang, Iggy managed to get her tied up and unable to move away from his latest bomb which I'm pretty sure contained Jell-O.

We all started agreed that we should stop underestimating Iggy when he gets dedicated to do something which turned to not make Iggy mad when the bomb went off. A mess of potato and egg exploded all over the backyard. Seemed like the missing Jell-O was just because Iggy got hungry.

Her usual put together self was a complete mess. The potato and egg seemed to have created a never going to come out stain on her clothes and to make it worse for her our sprinklers happen to turn on at night. Iggy remembered that and ran over to the rest of us who were laughing our heads off at Lissa just in time to see Lissa be drenched. It was probably pretty cruel to do to someone but in our defense she's really annoying and she's really bothersome and is pretty mean.

"See I'm more amazing and impressive than Fang. He could never come up with something like that out of the blue," Iggy said proudly.

"That was great," JJ praised.

"Yep," Fang said in agreement.

"OMG Iggy you got Mr. Silent Brick Wall to say something!" Ella spazed while I just continued to laugh.

"NICKYYYY! HELP MEE! HE MADE ME ALL DIRTY! THIS IS THE WORST DATE EVER! IF YOU HELP ME I'LL GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE!"

I laughed harder at that. It's as if Lissa really believed Fang wanted date with her. None of us wanting to be the one to seem like the nice one to Lissa, we all went out together, well everyone minus Fang who was trying to escape ever having to go on an actual date with Lissa.

"Nicky I knew that you'd come to help me! Wait where's Nicky? He's supposed to help me get away from these ropes that you weirdo put on me. Oh you're begging to have an apology accepted aren't you, well too bad I'll never forget this incident, ever!"

"Actually we were coming to free you but if it doesn't make a difference either way then we'll leave you out here till someone around is nice enough to untie you," Ella stated without much sympathy.

"WHAT! NO! Untie me and I promise I won't hold a grudge just free me!" Lissa begged.

"Eh, we humiliated her enough for today you can release her Iggy, if we do anything more she'll be even worse when I get back home," JJ said. Having nothing to do, I went back to where Fang was.

"So how's life?" I asked. (AN- this is actually one of my most used questions of life)

"Could be better,"

"Aww did Fangy actually want to go on a date Lissa?" After saying this I strangely really wanted to know his answer without really knowing why. But I didn't get my answer as Lissa came running in and started to hug Fang as if he was air and she was dying. (AN- for some reason I find it absolutely necessary to make these similes for Lissa) I left the two alone not bothering to figure out what emotion appeared in Fang's eyes. There wasn't a point to stay when it would obviously bother me more. Ignoring the fact that there were still people in my house, that we were going to do something fun at some point. I went up to my room feeling more depressed than when I first saw Lissa enter my house.

*L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*

The line break thing almost said line bread lol. Anyways besides that how'd you like the chapter? It moved a bit faster than I usually write but I have scenes go on pretty slow so that's not saying much. Also is a potato and egg bomb exploding on Lissa original? I personally haven't read that happen in any fanfiction but some do tell me if I'm wrong. If you haven't noticed yet but I sometimes talk really weirdly, mixture of old fashioned and not I guess since I've caught myself using oh dear instead of something like OMG…yeahh that's not very me anyways if jello explodes on a person does it stain clothes? I don't really eat jello much sooo…..

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

REVIEW  
REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously_

"_Aww did Fangy actually want to go on a date Lissa?" After saying this I strangely really wanted to know his answer without really knowing why. But I didn't get my answer because Lissa came running in and started to hug Fang as if he was air and she were dying. I left the two alone not bothering to figure out what emotion had appeared in Fang's eyes as he saw me walk away. There wasn't a point to stay when it was obvious that it would bother me more. Ignoring the fact that there were still people in my house and that we were going to do something fun at some point. I went up to my room feeling more depressed than when I first saw Lissa enter my house._

"MAX! You can't stay in there forever!" Ella yelled from outside my door but being me and in a terrible mood for reasons I still hadn't figured out, I ignored her. But in typical fashion of those around me, she barged into without problems, mostly because the door doesn't have a lock on it.

"What?" I groaned from my place on my bed and head buried into my pillow.

"Sam's here, Fang left, if people didn't know you they might have thought that you were cheating on one with the other but…" Ella wasn't able to finish her sentence as I pounced on her the moment I caught onto what she was saying.

"Are you insane? Me date Fang or Sam? Do you know how much that would screw up my friendship with those two? They hate each other yes but that does not mean I want either of them to hate me or never talk to me for the rest of my life because I dated one of them in high school and we ended up breaking up, and I'm going on a rant aren't I? And you're running out of air," I said before getting off of Ella having not realized that by pouncing on her, I had somewhat overly successfully cut of her air supply. Whoops, I apparently don't know my own strength.

From downstairs I started to hear someone yelling my name, knowing of all the things that could cause that, over half of them that could possibly lead to death or serious injury, I decided that now would be a great time to get my butt moving to see what was going on.

The moment I was downstairs I saw that the others had started a food fight, which had nearly destroyed the kitchen…and every part of my downstairs.

"EVERYONE FREEZE! Put down your weapons and I want whoever started this in front of me now! Everyone else start cleaning," I ordered. Seeing them hesitate I added, "NOW!"

"I'm innocent Max! Don't make me clean!" Sam said, coming over to me to beg.

"Did you throw anything?"

"No,"

"Did anything hit you?"

"Yes,"

"Did get anything dirty on this floor?"

"Yes but that's because…" But I stopped him, "Nope, anything that is visible like that flour, means cleaning duty, now chop chop. And send Iggy to me will you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sam answered, before leaving like a little boy who just got scolded. He looked kind of cute that way…oh what am I thinking? First with Fang now with Sam, the cursed knowledge of knowing my best friends liked me. Those two idiots, speaking of idiots, where on earth is Iggy? I have a really good feeling he's the one who started the food fight in the, what 10 minutes I was in my room. Only Iggy, only Iggy.

Having a feeling that Iggy was avoiding me, I walked to where the worst damage from the food fight was-the kitchen. Unsurprisingly I found Iggy shaking his head as if to say, "No way, I'm not going to face Max," to Sam.

"Iggy, would you like to explain what happened? Or would you like to explain what happened to Mom?" I asked, giving him some time to weight his options.

"Are you going to hit me?"

"Not this time, but those pictures will be slowly released on Facebook very soon so I wouldn't be so happy,"

"WHAT!? You'll ruin me Max! RUIN! No girl's going to accept me after that, I'll be dateless forever, turn into a hermit and people will make fun of me till the point I turn insane and become a serial killer!"

"Iggy, one-you're over exaggerating, two-you know how to get out of this and three- why did this happen, please enlighten me,"

"Lissa 'accidently' spilled soda on Nudge before you went to your room taking Fang with her who I'm guessing will be facing a cold shoulder the next time you see him. Then we thought we'd try to throw something else at her but in the end, food fight,"

"If it weren't for the fact it was to advendge something Lissa did, you would be dead, now make me cookies everyday for the next week and none of this ever happened,"

"Yes, ma'am. Geez ordering your older brother around," Iggy said, muttering the second part under his breath but still loud enough for me to hear.

I stuck my tounge, "Yeah by 3 minutes, you'll live,"

And everyone knows me wayyy too well since, yep Fang is going to get the cold shoulder and the face watching me fawn over Sam which is aka just spending more time with him than usual and in a more in his face. There are some perks in knowing your best friends are infatuated with you.

*Line Break*

Okay so first chapter in nearly a year, which likely is a year. I got too caught up in the kpop world and this chapter did have me stuck. It's been so long that I've forgotten what I'm writing and why I'm writing. The Maximum Ride series is over I heard but once I read Fang and Angel I'm just kind of over it because it's just…no. I would say I'm dropping this story but that's unlike me since I have gone this far but at the same time I'm about to be a Junior in High School and I'm going to be taking 4 AP's so I'm not really sure if I really want to continue. It's kind of a teetering thing right now. This chapter has a lot more dialogue than usual, I mean a lot, I think all I wrote was dialogue and I don't even like writing dialogue. Anyways I'm a horrible updater, no new news and here's to the first update in nearly forever!


End file.
